Warrior Cats: Rising Dawn
by little-pine-trees
Summary: The legendary battle against the Dark Forest is just a story now. But that evil is rising up again, and it is time to fulfill an ancient prophecy given to StarClan. StarClan chooses a cat to gift powers to, and when the Dark Forest learns of this, they choose to gift another cat with dark powers. What will become of these cats - the "champion of light" and "champion of darkness"?
1. ThunderClan Allegiances

Hello and welcome to my fanmade Warrior Cats series, _Dawn to Dusk_. I'm **little-pine-trees** , otherwise known as Pinetree or just Pine! This is the first book of my series titled _Rising Dawn_. This is my first time writing a Warrior story, so I hope you'll all enjoy it!

Depending on how much reception this gets, I might even add in some of your guys' OCs into the story as well! So far, I only have the allegiances made up for ThunderClan and ShadowClan, but of course WindClan and RiverClan will be making appearances, so if you'd like for your character to make an appearance, just let me know and I'll see what I can do!

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER ****Sunstar**

 **Sunstar** is a large dark ginger tabby tom with bright amber eyes. Known for his undying loyalty to his Clan, **Sunstar** has a seething hatred towards ShadowClan for unknown reasons. The truth is, he used to be best friends with ShadowClan's leader, **Moonstar** , until **Moonstar** decided they had to cut ties. They had met at a Gathering during a widespread drought around the lake, and the two toms worked together in order to bring back the water to the Clans. This sparked a great friendship between **Sunstar** and **Moonstar** , and the two would often meet in secret and share tongues and stories of their days. However, their relationship quickly became sour when **Sunstorm** became **Sun** ** _star_** , and **Moonheart** become **Moon** ** _star_**. The ShadowClan leader decided to end their friendship and their secret meetings so that they could focus on their Clans. This wounded **Sunstar** more than he would care to admit, and his immense sadness morphed into anger and hatred for all things ShadowClan  
He is the son of **Gorsestep** and **Roseberry** (ThunderClan's former Medicine Cat) and is the adopted son of **Frostcloud**. He is the brother of **Hareleap** and **Whitewhisker**. He is mates with **Poppyheart** and is the father of **Dawnkit** and **Skykit**. He is the uncle of **Brightflower** and **Robinpelt** , and is the great-uncle of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**

 **DEPUTY** **Eagleclaw**

 **Eagleclaw** is a dark golden-brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes. A serious and no-nonsense sort of tom, **Eagleclaw** is almost loyal to a fault. He would do anything for his Clan, and especially his beloved family. He and his siblings, **Molespots** and **Hollynose** , grew up basically without any parents, because their mother and father were often too busy arguing with each other. Because of this, **Eagleclaw** was forced to grow up faster than his littermates, and became a paternal figure for them when needed. Because of this, **Eagleclaw** is always one to enforce the importance of family to other cats  
He is the son of **Darkfang** and **Patchnose** , and is the brother of **Molespots** and **Hollynose**. He is mates with **Swiftstream** and is the father of **Cloudpaw**

 **MEDICINE CAT** **Dappleleaf**

 **Dappleleaf** is a pretty, long-legged dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. **Dappleleaf** always knew her calling was the path of a Medicine Cat. It pained her to follow her destiny, as she had always dreamed of having a mate and kits to call her own. However, her tie to StarClan was too strong to ignore, and so she reluctantly took on the job. Although she does love helping her Clanmates out and even saving their lives, she is still stuck to the idea of having her own little family, and so she may sometimes try to live vicariously through her sister, **Poppyheart** , and even treats her sister's kits, **Dawnkit** and **Skykit** , as if they were her own kits. She is a bit delusional in this sense  
She is the daughter of **Thistlestorm** and **Maplecloud** , and is the sister of **Barktail** and **Poppyheart**. She is the aunt of **Dawnkit** and **Skykit**

 **WARRIORS** **(toms and she-cats without kits)**

 **Cedarstrike  
** **Cedarstrike** is an amber-eyed dark brown tabby tom with a black muzzle, chest, and tail-tip and white toes and ear-tips. A senior Warrior, **Cedarstrike** is not as agile and quick as he used to be in his prime, but he's still a force to be reckoned with. Just about as grumpy as any Elder, he is very different from his younger brother, **Hawkflight** , who had always been more of the 'brains' of their duo rather than the 'brawn' – That title would go to **Cedarstrike** himself  
He is the son of **Bramblepelt** and **Littleclou** **d** , and is the brother of **Hawkflight**. He is mates with **Birdfeather** , and is the father of **Breezesplash** and **Swiftstream**. He is the grandfather of **Cloudpaw**

 **Hawkflight  
** **Hawkflight** is a small brown tabby tom with a white chest blaze, paws, and underbelly with bright amber eyes. **Hawkflight** has always been a free thinker, and even a bit on the "odd" side. For example, he took up a mate, **Ripplepelt** , who was nearly two seasons older than him, and is often the cat who strikes up conversation with enemy Warriors in order to hear _their_ side of the story. **Hawkflight** is quite diplomatic in this sense, and he would rather talk things over before launching into battle, unlike his brother  
He is the son of **Bramblepelt** and **Littlecloud** , and is the brother of **Cedarstrike**. He is mates with **Ripplepelt** , and is the father of **Rainblossom** and **Fernface**

 **Whitewhisker  
** **Whitewhisker** is a bushy-tailed pure white tom with blue eyes. **Whitewhisker** lost his faith in StarClan a long time ago, when he first learned that his real mother, **Roseberry** , was actually the previous Medicine Cat of ThunderClan, meaning that his parents broke the Medicine Cat code willingly by having him and his brother. After learning this, **Whitewhisker** lost faith in StarClan when he realized that his parents were never punished for their crimes, and instead that punishment fell upon him and his brother, **Sunstar**. **Whitewhisker** knows he is cursed, as his beloved adopted mother died, and his brother, **Hareleap** , was taken next. **Sunstar** went crazed with grief after losing his brother and best friend and is now extremely paranoid towards ShadowClan. Even **Whitewhisker's** own mate, **Daisybreeze** , is unable to have any more kits, as she nearly died kitting **Brightflower** and **Robinpelt**. **Whitewhisker** fears greatly for his kits and grandkits, as they are next in line to be affected by his misfortune  
He is the son of **Gorsestep** and **Roseberry** , and is the adopted son of **Frostcloud**. He is the brother of **Hareleap** and **Sunstar**. He is mates with **Daisybreeze** , and is the father of **Brightflower** and **Robinpelt**. He is the grandfather of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**

 **Daisybreeze  
** **Daisybreeze** is a slender pale cream-colored tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes. Meek and humble, **Daisybreeze** is often times more of a lover than a fighter. However, she will not hesitate to fight for her mate and her kits, of whom she would protect to the death. **Daisybreeze** would love nothing more than to have more kits, but she is unable to since she has a birthing issue where she could possibly lose her life during kitting. Therefore, she loves her two kits, **Brightflower** and **Robinpelt** , immensely, and even treats them as if they were still only 2 moons old  
She is the daughter of **Birchstripe** and **Sootwing** , and is the sister of **Cinderblaze**. She is mates with **Whitewhisker** , and is the mother of **Brightflower** and **Robinpelt**. She is the grandmother of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**. She is currently mentoring **Cloudpaw**

 **Brightflower  
** **Brightflower** is a white she-cat with ginger-and-black dapples on her head, back, and tail and has green eyes. Naturally more outgoing than her sister, **Robinpelt** , **Brightflower** is a popular she-cat both in her own Clan, and even amongst other Clans, especially during the Gatherings. She is blissfully unaware of how her sister truly feels about her, and seems to believe that her and **Robinpelt** are best friends. She can be quite naïve and innocent in this sense, as she seems to think that everyone just naturally loves her  
She is the daughter of **Whitewhisker** and **Daisybreeze** , and is the sister of **Robinpelt**. She is mates with **Pinefur** , and is the mother of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**

 **Robinpelt  
** **Robinpelt** is a small brown she-cat with a ginger blaze on her chest with amber eyes. Jaded and pessimistic like her father, **Robinpelt** is the overshadowed sister of **Brightflower**. Her sister seems to have everything that **Robinpelt** wants – A mate, kits, and a Clan who loves her. **Robinpelt** feels extremely jealous about this, and over the seasons she has grown very tired and bitter towards her sister, of whom she used to be very close to. **Robinpelt** has felt urges to just up and leave ThunderClan altogether, and firmly believes that if she left, no one would notice or care  
She is the daughter of **Whitewhisker** and **Daisybreeze** , and is the sister of **Brightflower**. She is the aunt of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**

 **Brownfoot  
** **Brownfoot** is a dark brown tabby tom with white forepaws and blue eyes. Possibly one of the best hunters in the Clan, **Brownfoot** may be quick on his feet, but not so much in his brain. He's a little scatterbrained and even downright ditzy, but his heart is always in the right place. He has had a secret crush on **Brightflower** since he was young, but unfortunately it was his brother, **Pinefur** , who would eventually woo **Brightflower** and steal her away from him. Now, the brothers have a strained relationship and rarely ever speak to each other  
He is the son of **Volestep** and **Brindletail** , and is the brother of **Pinefur**. He is the uncle of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**

 **Pinefur  
** **Pinefur** is a handsome dark ginger tabby tom with a lighter ginger muzzle, chest, and underbelly and white ear-tips and toes and amber eyes. **Pinefur** may be a pretty face, but his attitude isn't nearly as good-looking as he is. **Pinefur** was always aware of his brother, **Brownfoot** , and his crush on **Brightflower** , but it certainly didn't stop **Pinefur** from wooing her anyways. Because of this, the relationship between the brothers are severely strained. The truth is, **Pinefur** always felt like **Brownfoot** was the "better" sibling, because **Brownfoot** always showed an immense progress in hunting, while **Pinefur** was just known for being good-looking. And his bitterness towards his brother would eventually be what pushed **Pinefur** to steal **Brightflower** away from **Brownfoot  
** He is the son of **Volestep** and **Brindletail** , and is the brother of **Brownfoot**. He is mates with **Brightflower** , and is the father of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**

 **Cinderblaze  
** **Cinderblaze** is a dark ashy gray tabby tom with darker speckles and tabby stripes on his head and back, and has blue eyes. A tom with very little patience and mirth, **Cinderblaze** has a sharp tongue and a brooding attitude. He acts distant from his Clanmates, and his guarded personality makes him very hard to get along with. Still, **Cinderblaze** is a valued and fierce fighter, and his words are about as sharp as his claws. Much to his chagrin, his fellow Warrior, **Rainblossom** , has been trying to tear down his walls and get to know him, but it's proving to be more of challenge than anything  
He is the son of **Birchstripe** and **Sootwing** , and is the brother of **Daisybreeze**. He is the uncle of **Brightflower** and **Robinpelt** , and is the great-uncle of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**

 **Molespots  
** **Molespots** is a dark brown tom with lighter brown splotches and amber eyes. **Molespots** was never quite the most attractive out of the bunch, nor the strongest or smartest. He likes to think of himself as just being "average" – nothing special about him. So imagine his surprise when **Fernface** , one of the prettiest she-cats in ThunderClan, begins to show interest in him. Needless to say, **Molespots** fell head over heels for her, and dotes on her like a mother dotes on her kit. He is oblivious to the real reason why **Fernface** showed interest in him, but even if he was aware, he would probably forgive her anyways  
He is the son of **Darkfang** and **Patchnose** , and is the brother of **Eagleclaw** and **Hollynose**. He is mates with **Fernface**. He is currently mentoring **Thornpaw**

 **Barktail  
** **Barktail** is a dark russet-brown tabby tom with a single darker stripe down his back with hazel eyes. Best friends with his kithood denmate, **Hollynose** , **Barktail** is rarely seen without the black-and-white she-cat by his side. Much to their amusement, most of the Clan seems to think they are mates, but **Barktail** actually has a crush on **Rainblossom**. Rarely ever serious and almost always in a joking mood, **Barktail** and his partner-in-crime, **Hollynose** are like the "Clan clowns" and have the rare talent of being able to cheer up their Clanmates any time  
He is the son of **Thistlestorm** and **Maplecloud** , and is the brother of **Dappleleaf** and **Poppyheart**. He is the uncle of **Dawnkit** and **Skykit**

 **Hollynose  
** **Hollynose** is a fluffy black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Despite never admitting it aloud, **Hollynose** is actually in love with her best friend since kithood, **Barktail**. She knows that he doesn't feel the same way towards her, though, and so she'd much rather keep what they have now than taint it by admitting her true feelings. She is very playful and lighthearted, and her humor easily bounces off of **Barktail's.** They never fail to lighten the mood with their humorous dramatics when need be  
She is the daughter of **Darkfang** and **Patchnose** , and is the sister of **Eagleclaw** and **Molespots**. She is the aunt of **Cloudpaw**. She is currently mentoring **Mistpaw**

 **Swiftstream  
** **Swiftstream** is a pretty pale blue-grey tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, and chest and blue-green eyes. **Swiftstream** has always been more mature than her younger brother, **Breezesplash**. Still, she has her own playful side to her, one that appears when she is happily teasing those close to her. **Swiftstream** actually has half-Clan blood in her, as her mother, **Birdfeather** , was half-RiverClan. This is something that **Swiftstream** is quite touchy about, as she wants nothing to do with RiverClan at all  
She is the daughter of **Cedarstrike** and **Birdfeather** , and is the sister of **Breezesplash**. She is mates with **Eagleclaw** and is the mother of **Cloudpaw**. She is the aunt of **Applekit** and **Buzzardkit**

 **Breezesplash  
** **Breezesplash** is a silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Fun-loving and impulsive, **Breezesplash** is a young Warrior with a knack of still acting like a 5 moon old kit. He is quite playful and is often seen spending time with his kits, **Applekit** and **Buzzardkit** , of whom he loves playing and goofing about with. He has RiverClan blood in him, as his mother was half-RiverClan. Unlike his sister, though, **Breezesplash** does not care about it and is confident that he as proven himself to be a loyal ThunderClan warrior  
He is the son of **Cedarstrike** and **Birdfeather** , and is the brother of **Swiftstream**. He is mates with **Specklefur** , and is the father of **Applekit** and **Buzzardkit**. He is the uncle of **Cloudpaw**

 **Rainblossom  
** **Rainblossom** is a small pale grey she-cat with darker dapples and dark grey paws and tail-tip and has blue-green eyes. **Rainblossom** is very sweet and forgiving, and treats everybody – even cats from other Clans – like a friend. It's this kindness that really sets **Rainblossom** apart from other cats, as her actions and words are truly sincere and genuine. She has made it her goal to befriend ThunderClan's resident grouch, **Cinderblaze** , and it may or may not be because she has a secret crush on him  
She is the daughter of **Hawkflight** and **Ripplepelt** , and is the sister of **Fernface**

 **Sorrelcloud  
** **Sorrelcloud** is a pale tan-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. **Sorrelcloud** can be described as being a frustrated Medicine Cat. She had always wanted to become a Medicine Cat, but she just did not possess the skill needed. She still likes to help **Dappleleaf** out whenever she can, but knows that she will never fully be a Medicine Cat. She admits that she wanted to be a Medicine Cat because she grew up feeling like she was unwanted, as though she didn't have a family to call her own, since her mother was extremely distant towards her two daughters, and **Sorrelcloud** thought that being ThunderClan's Medicine Cat would give her a reason to be loved by everyone, which is what she truly wants  
She is the daughter of **Shrewtooth** and **Pebblefrost** , and is the sister of **Specklefur**. She is the aunt of **Applekit** and **Buzzardkit**

 **APPRENTICES** **(more than six moons, in training to become warriors)**

 **Cloudpaw  
** **Cloudpaw** is a white tom with pale silver-grey splotches, dark gray paws, muzzle and tail-tip and blue eyes. **Cloudpaw** has big dreams of becoming Leader one day, and is very proud of the fact that his father, **Eagleclaw** , is the Deputy of ThunderClan - It's something that he just loves to boast about, especially to his denmates. He and his fellow apprentice, **Thornpaw** , are often competing against each other  
He is the son of **Eagleclaw** and **Swiftstream**. His mentor is **Daisybreeze**

 **Mistpaw  
** **Mistpaw** is a pure slate blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Unlike her younger brother, **Thornpaw** , **Mistpaw** is mature for her age and takes her apprenticeship very seriously. She acts like an older sister towards **Dawnkit** and **Skykit** , since she seems to think her own brother is a mouse-brain, as he never quite listens to her advice  
She is the daughter of **Brightflower** and **Pinefur** , and is the sister of **Thornpaw**. Her mentor is **Hollynose**

 **Thornpaw  
** **Thornpaw** is a golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Arrogant and bossy, **Thornpaw** considers himself to be rivals with his denmate, **Cloudpaw**. A bit rough around the edges, **Thornpaw** is often getting into all sorts of trouble, of which he fruitlessly tries to drag his sister, **Mistpaw** , into with him  
He is the son of **Brightflower** and **Pinefur** , and is the brother of **Mistpaw**. His mentor is **Molespots**

 **QUEENS** **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **Poppyheart  
** **Poppyheart** is a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. **Poppyheart** is a loving and caring maternal figure. She is the type of cat who would put her own family's needs in front of her own. She is quite selfless, which might just prove to be her downfall more than anything else  
She is the daughter of **Thistlestorm** and **Maplecloud** , and is the sister of **Dappleleaf** and **Barktail**. She is mates with **Sunstar** , and is the mother of **Dawnkit** and **Skykit**

 **Fernface  
** **Fernface** is a beautiful light blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. **Fernface** is pretty, and she knows it. She has always been quite conceited, and often times preferred not to get her paws dirty in any way. She likes the life of a Queen more compared to that of a Warrior – but underestimating her as being just a priss would be a mistake, because if you were to hurt her loved ones, the claws would come out. **Fernface** more or less used **Molespots** , since she just wanted to get with his brother, **Eagleclaw** , but she eventually did genuinely fall in love with **Molespots** when she got to know him  
She is the daughter of **Hawkflight** and **Ripplepelt** , and is the sister of **Rainblossom**. She is mates with **Molespots** , and is expecting his kits

 **Specklefur  
** **Specklefur** is a dark cream-colored she-cat with darker speckles on her back, tail, and face and has blue eyes. **Specklefur** never pictured herself being a mother and a mate. Her own mother was a very standoffish and unsupportive towards her and her sister, **Sorrelcloud** , and their father died when they were young. **Specklefur** figured she would grow up to be old and alone, but **Breezesplash** came into her life and has managed to make her smile ever since then with his goofy personality. Now, she feels more motivated than ever to raise her kits, **Applekit** and **Buzzardkit** , with all the love she can give  
She is the daughter of **Shrewtooth** and **Pebblefrost** , and is the sister of **Sorrelcloud**. She is mates with **Breezesplash** and is the mother of **Applekit** and **Buzzardkit**

 **KITS** **(younger than six moons)**

 **Dawnkit  
** **Dawnkit** is a blue-eyed, pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger tabby patches on her head, back, hindlegs, and tail and has a white muzzle, toes, chest and underbelly. **Dawnkit** feels very protective over her blind sister, **Skykit** , and it is **Dawnkit's** goal to one day become a Warrior along with her sister. She and **Skykit** share a telepathic bond with each other, so **Dawnkit** always knows what her sister is thinking, even if she doesn't voice it aloud  
She is the daughter of **Sunstar** and **Poppyheart** , and is the sister of **Skykit**

 **Skykit  
** **Skykit** is a light silver-blue tabby she-cat with darker gray ear-tips, toes, and tail-tip and has silver mottled tabby stripes and cloudy, blind blue eyes. Having been born blind, **Skykit** is very shy and timid and is practically inseparable from her sister, **Dawnkit** , of whom she relies on for support. She feels like an outcast amongst her Clan, as she cannot fully become a real Warrior due to her impairment. She and her sister share a telepathic bond with each other  
She is the daughter of **Sunstar** and **Poppyheart** , and is the sister of **Dawnkit**

 **Applekit  
** **Applekit** is a fluffy white she-cat with bright ginger tabby splotches and green eyes. Happy-go-lucky and carefree, **Applekit** is a feisty little she-kit who is enjoying her time as a kit. She is very close to her father, **Breezesplash** , of whom she loves to play with. She loves teasing her brother, **Buzzardkit** , although sometimes she might take it too far. Unfortunately, she never manages to get punished for it, since her father is too easy on her  
She is the daughter of **Breezesplash** and **Specklefur** , and is the sister of **Buzzardkit**

 **Buzzardkit  
** **Buzzardkit** is a dark grey tabby tom with black paws and ear-tips and amber eyes. There is nothing **Buzzardkit** loves more than pretending he is the Leader of ThunderClan. This kit dreams big and is a bit ambitious in the sense that he would love to become the head of the Clan one day, and even though his sister, **Applekit** , likes to tease him and say his dreams will never come true, **Buzzardkit** refuses to lose hope. He is often times found daydreaming by himself in the Nursery  
He is the son of **Breezesplash** and **Specklefur** , and is the brother of **Applekit**

 **ELDERS** **(former warriors and queens, now retired)**

 **Volestep  
** **Volestep** is an aging dark brown-and-russet tabby tom with amber eyes. **Volestep** is old and grumpy, but he loves telling stories to anyone who is willing to listen. Even though he's elderly, he still insists that he could fight for his Clan if he ever had to. **Volestep** loves to mess with the apprentices by making him check him for ticks every single day, if only because he finds it amusing, and also because he gets a bit lonely in the Elders den now and again  
He is the son of **Liontail** and **Dewfrost** , and is the brother of **Darkfang** and **Thistlestorm**. He is mates with **Brindletail** , and is the father of **Brownfoot** and **Pinefur**. He is the grandfather of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**. He is the uncle of **Dappleleaf** , **Barktail** , and **Poppyheart** , and is the great-uncle of **Dawnkit** and **Skykit**

 **Ripplepelt  
** **Ripplepelt** is a once-pretty pale cream tabby she-cat with mottled black tabby stripes and black ear-tips and forepaws, along with amber eyes. **Ripplepelt** is patient and kindhearted, often times trying to help out around the camp as much as she can. She likes feeling useful in some way, and she even says that laying around and doing nothing all day feels so strange and different compared to her previous life as an active Warrior  
She is the daughter of **Bluetail** and **Sparrowspots** , and is the sister of **Gorsestep**. She is mates with **Hawkflight** , and is the mother of **Rainblossom** and **Fernface**. She is the aunt of **Sunstar** , **Hareleap** , and **Whitewhisker** , and is the great-aunt of **Dawnkit** , **Skykit** , **Robinpelt** , and **Brightflower**. She is the great-great-aunt of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**

 **Birchstripe  
** **Birchstripe** is a pale brown tabby tom with a single white blaze on his chest and green eyes. **Birchstripe** is able to talk for hours and hours and hours at a given time. That's why it's best to try and escape anytime he opens his mouth to tell a story. **Birchstripe** doesn't seem to even notice how much he can ramble, much to some of amusement or exasperation of some of his Clanmates. His denmate, **Volestep** , likes to joke that **Birchstripe** even talks in his sleep  
He is the son of **Flamenos** e and **Silverbird** , and is the brother of **Shrewtooth**. He is mates with **Sootwing** , and is the father of **Daisybreeze** and **Cinderblaze**. He is the grandfather of **Robinpelt** and **Brightflower** , and is the great-grandfather of **Mistpaw** and **Thornpaw**. He is the uncle of **Sorrelcloud** and **Specklefur** , and is the great-uncle of **Applekit** and **Buzzardkit**

* * *

And there you have it - The full allegiances for ThunderClan! You don't have to read how they're related to each other, since I mainly added that for myself so that I don't end up pairing uncle/niece or cousin/cousin together accidentally. But I would recommend reading all their little descriptions/backstories. It's a pet peeve of mine when people make a Clan and add in random cats as if they were props or something, instead of fleshing them out and making them actual characters with personalities and backstories of their own. So don't be surprised if there's little subplots going on in the background while the main plot is playing out~  
Oh, and the reason all of their names are bolded is for memorization purposes - the names stick out and help you remember which cat is which. Hopefully it actually works! I won't be bolding names in the actual story, but definitely for the allegiances ^^

So, my question for all you guys is: **_Who is your favorite cat from ThunderClan so far? Who is your least favorite?  
_** I'd love to see what you guys think of TC! I wanted to make them all different from each other, so hopefully you guys will enjoy! And next chapter will be the ShadowClan allegiances, so look forward to that~


	2. ShadowClan Allegiances

Hello everyone, and welcome to the second "chapter" of Rising Dawn! I am **little-pine-trees** , the author of this tale! This chapter - if you could call it that - is just listing all of ShadowClan's allegiances, but it was pretty long, so I thought 'might as well make it a separate chapter'. After I post this, the first _actual_ chapter, the Prologue, will be coming up next, so stay tuned!

* * *

 **LEADER** **Moonstar**

 **Moonstar** is a sleek pure black tom with a shiny pelt and amber eyes. **Moonstar** used to have a very good relationship with ThunderClan's leader, **Sunstar** , and the two even saved the Clans from a harsh drought when they were younger. However, as they grew older and became the Deputies of their Clans, **Moonstar** began having doubts about their friendship. They promised they would be loyal to each other, but what about their Clans? Reluctantly, **Moonstar** decided to break off any ties he and **Sunstar** had together, and although it hurt him more than **Sunstar** will ever know, **Moonstar** had to give up their relationship as soon as they became leaders. **Moonstar** would like to make amends, but knows that **Sunstar** will probably never forgive him  
He is the son of **Adderstrike** and **Heatherpool**. He is mates with **Icetail** , and is the father of **Nightkit** and **Beetlekit**

 **DEPUTY** **Owleyes**

 **Owleyes** is a small dark grey she-cat with black splotches on her back and tail with a white muzzle, chest blaze and paws and haunting yellow eyes. **Owleyes** is a very strategical fighter, and although she is small, what she lacks in size she makes up for in brains. This she-cat is someone who should never be underestimated, because she is extremely observant and intelligent. Although she has trouble expressing her emotions clearly, and has always been more asocial than either of her siblings, **Owleyes** is still a valuable Warrior, both on and off the battlefield  
She is the daughter of **Crowblaze** and **Mothflight** , and is the sister of **Lizardfang** and **Smokepelt**. She is the aunt of **Toadpaw** and **Redpaw**

 **MEDICINE CAT** **Mossberry**

 **Mossberry** is a white she-cat with brown tabby spots and dark green eyes. **Mossberry** is a very devout believer in StarClan, looking to them as somewhat of a holy deity rather than the wise ancestors that they really are. Because of this fervent devotion, **Mossberry** can be very strict when it comes to the Warrior and Medicine Cat codes, and the idea of breaking either of them is like heresy for her. In her time, she has had trouble with omens, as she is constantly looking for signs from StarClan, and so she might accidentally misinterpret an omen or even imagine one up  
She is the daughter of **Seedstripe** and **Featherfur** , and is the sister of **Mudbelly**. She is the aunt of **Willowpaw** and **Honeypaw**

 **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE** **Toadpaw**

 **Toadpaw** is a green-eyed light grey tom with pale ginger tabby patches and white paws and tail-tip. **Toadpaw** is very shaky and nervous, nearly the complete opposite of his sister, **Redpaw**. He would have liked to be a Warrior, as that was what his family always expected of him, but he knows that he wouldn't quite fit in with the others, especially since he's so timid and submissive. **Toadpaw** is happy being the Medicine Cat apprentice, and wants to learn as much as he can from his mentor, **Mossberry  
** He is the son of **Smokepelt** and **Clovercloud** , and is the brother of **Redpaw**

 **WARRIORS** **(toms and she-cats without kits)**

 **Sandclaw  
Sandclaw **is a pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Although he's getting rather old to be a Warrior, **Sandclaw** is reluctant to join the Elders. He has always been a thrill seeker and a go-getter, and the life of an Elder just seems too tame for a tom like **Sandclaw**. He says that he still has a few more adventures left in him before he fully decides to retire and let the young ones finally take over  
He is the son of **Stormgaze** and **Ravenfrost** , and is the brother of **Quailfeather** and **Fawnflower**. He is mates with **Mousestep** , and is the father of **Larksong** and **Bramblefoot**. He is the grandfather of **Dewkit** , **Silverkit** , and **Squirrelkit**. He is the uncle of **Clovercloud** , **Oakshade** , and **Foxwhisker** , and is the great-uncle of **Toadpaw** and **Redpaw**

 **Lizardfang  
Lizardfang **is an amber-eyed black tom with light brown paws, ear-tips, underbelly, and tail-tip, with light brown markings on his face and speckles on his chest. **Lizardfang** is a dark and pessimistic tom who never quite looks on the bright side of things. He's naturally very cynical, and is so sarcastic that it's hard to distinguish when he's being sincere now. However, much to the amusement of the Clan, he has a soft spot for kits and loves playing with him whenever he has time  
He is the son of **Crowblaze** and **Mothflight** , and is the brother of **Owleyes** and **Smokepelt**. He is the uncle of **Toadpaw** and **Redpaw**

 **Smokepelt  
Smokepelt **is a dark grey tabby tom with a black muzzle, chest, underbelly and paws with amber eyes. Although his brother, **Lizardfang** , might be dark and sarcastic, he probably would have made a better father than **Smokepelt** did. Unfortunately, **Smokepelt** always wanted the best for his kits, and while that's not a terrible sentiment, he went about it the wrong way – He would often push his kits far past their limits, pressuring them to live up to his high standards, and never listened to what they really had to say. Although his intentions might have been good, in the end his actions didn't add up to that same level of goodness  
He is the son of **Crowblaze** and **Mothflight** , and is the brother of **Owleyes** and **Lizardfang**. He is mates with **Clovercloud** , and is the father of **Toadpaw** and **Redpaw**

 **Rushwing  
Rushwing **is a black-and-grey ticked tabby tom with amber eyes. **Rushwing** has had self-esteem issues for as long as he can remember. After he was born, he remembers his parents immediately talking about having _another_ litter, and it made him feel as if he wasn't enough for them. **Rushwing** grew up trying to impress them as much as he could, but they ended up having a second litter anyways, with **Ivylight** and **Russetshine**. Although **Rushwing** bears no ill will towards his younger littermates, he still wishes he had spoken up and talked to his parents about how he truly felt before they had passed away  
He is the son of **Weaselfur** and **Flowerdapple**. He is the older brother of **Ivylight** and **Russetshine**. He is mates with **Larksong** , and is the father of **Dewkit** , **Silverkit** , and **Squirrelkit**

 **Clovercloud  
** **Clovercloud** is a blue-eyed, pale cream she-cat with light brown and dark brown splotches with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and legs. **Clovercloud** is a soft-spoken, timid character. She rarely ever speaks up for herself, opting to let her mate, **Smokepelt** , do all the talking for her. She always agrees with what he has to say, even if it might be wrong or if she secretly doesn't actually agree with him  
She is the daughter of **Blacktooth** and **Quailfeather**. She is mates with **Smokepelt** , and is the mother of **Toadpaw** and **Redpaw**

 **Mudbelly  
Mudbelly **is massive dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. **Mudbelly** is a cheerful and jovial cat, with a fatherly disposition and a knack of being humorous at all times. However, he does have a short temper, and there are legends of him growing twice his size in battle when he gets angry. These are, of course, just legends and rumors, but **Mudbelly** loves teasing the kits with it by trying to turn two times bigger anyways  
He is the son of **Seedstripe** and **Featherfur** , and is the brother of **Mossberry**. He is mates with **Snowflower** , and is the father of **Willowpaw** and **Honeypaw**

 **Ivylight  
Ivylight **is a silver-blue tabby she-cat with a black muzzle, chest, underbelly, and forepaws with blue eyes. Positive-thinking and friendly, **Ivylight** has always been a beacon of sunshine in the darkest of times. She feels the need to stay optimistic at all times, mostly because no one else will. It does get stressful for her to keep up this positive charade, and she would love nothing more than to angrily vent to someone sometime, but so far, she is keeping these negative feelings all bottled up inside her  
She is the daughter of **Weaselfur** and **Flowerdapple** , and is the sister of **Rushwing** and **Russetshine**. She is the aunt of **Dewkit** , **Silverkit** , and **Squirrelkit**

 **Russetshine  
Russetshine **is a slender dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest blaze and legs and bright green eyes. **Russetshine** is often underestimated for her looks – Yes, she's very pretty, but she can also fight like a she-badger when she has to. She would like, for once, to be noticed for something other than her beautiful fur or her pretty eyes – something that actually _matters_ to her, such as hunting or battling. One day, she would like to become the Leader of ShadowClan so that she can finally make a real difference  
She is the daughter of **Weaselfur** and **Flowerdapple** , and is the sister of **Rushwing** and **Ivylight**. She is the aunt of **Dewkit** , **Silverkit** , and **Squirrelkit**

 **Snowflower  
** **Snowflower** is a pretty silver-white she-cat with white speckles on her fur and a thick white stripe down her back with pale blue eyes. **Snowflower** is a bit of a hopeless romantic, and she always believed in finding "the one". That is why she's so loving towards her mate, **Mudbelly** , even if he can be a huge dork now and again. She would do practically anything for her family  
She is the daughter of **Thornwhisker** and **Thrushfoot** , and is the sister of **Icetail**. She is mates with **Mudbelly** , and is the mother of **Willowpaw** and **Honeypaw**. She is the aunt of **Beetlekit** and **Nightkit**

 **Bramblefoot  
** **Bramblefoot** is an amber-eyed light brown tabby tom with darker brown spots and white paws, tail-tip, and a single white blaze on his chest. **Bramblefoot** is quick-footed and quick-witted. He can be very cheeky now and again, and has the innate talent of being able to get underneath any cat's skin if he tries hard enough – which he normally does, since he admits that he finds it funny when others get frustrated at him. Still, he is a valuable hunter to the Clan, and is often leading hunting patrols along with **Leopardnose  
** He is the son of **Sandclaw** and **Mousestep** , and is the brother of **Larksong**. He is the uncle of **Dewkit** , **Silverkit** , and **Squirrelkit**

 **Lightpetal  
** **Lightpetal** is a very pale cream-colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes. **Lightpetal** is still young and naïve, with an idealistic outlook on life. She believes that all cats can get along if they try hard enough, and while that's a nice sentiment, it's simply not possible. **Lightpetal** is willing to give every cat a chance to prove themselves, and her sister, **Leopardnose,** has time and time again complained that she was too trusting  
She is the daughter of **Pinefall** and **Rainpelt** , and is the sister of **Leopardnose**

 **Leopardnose  
** **Leopardnose** is a golden she-cat with black spots and a white muzzle and chest blaze with amber eyes. **Leopardnose** is cold and pragmatic, and practically the opposite of her older sister, **Lightpetal**. **Leopardnose** is possibly the best hunter in the Clan, along with **Bramblefoot** , and the two are often hunting together. Because of this, much of the Clan believes that the two are going to be mates, but **Leopardnose** has never felt any sort of romantic attraction to any cat thus far, and finds it to be quite annoying when it is brought up  
She is the daughter of **Pinefall** and **Rainpelt** , and is the sister of **Lightpetal**

 **Oakshade  
** **Oakshade** is an amber-eyed dark brown tom with a darker brown back, tail, and forepaws and a white tail-tip, toes, and markings on his face. **Oakshade** is motivated by one thing, and one thing only: His brother, **Foxwhisker**. Ever since his best friend and brother died, **Oakshade** just hasn't been the same. He's been pushing himself harder and longer in order to make sure he's the best Warrior he can possibly be, because he promised **Foxwhisker** he would  
He is the son of **Dustsplash** and **Fawnflower** , and is the brother of **Foxwhisker**

 **APPRENTICES (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)**

 **Redpaw  
Redpaw **is a bright ginger tabby she-cat with a single white forepaw and green eyes. **Redpaw** is an impulsive tomboy. She has a bad habit of rarely ever listening to her mentor, **Leopardnose** , and is often times acting out. However, this is only to get attention, especially from her father, **Smokepelt** , of whom she feels doesn't truly love her as a father should  
She is the daughter of **Smokepelt** and **Clovercloud** , and is the sister of **Toadpaw**

 **Willowpaw  
** **Willowpaw** is a blue-grey tabby she-cat with a lighter muzzle, chest and underbelly and blue eyes. **Willowpaw** , despite being the older sister of the litter, is a lot more kit-like than her younger sister, **Honeypaw**. She is loud and outgoing, and is always eager to learn. She is often trying to find ways to skive off her boring apprentice duties such as cleaning out dens, but almost always comically fails and gets caught  
She is the daughter of **Mudbelly** and **Snowflower** , and is the sister of **Honeypaw**

 **Honeypaw  
** **Honeypaw** is a light golden-brown tabby she-cat with white ear-tips, toes, and tail-tip with green eyes. **Honeypaw** is quiet, but curious and inquisitive of the world around her. She is often the shadow of her sister, **Willowpaw** , but don't let this silent she-cat fool you; She's extremely smart and moons before her time. She is a quick learner, although menial, everyday tasks more or less bore the daylights out of her. Some might call her a 'lazy genius'  
She is the daughter of **Mudbelly** and **Snowflower** , and is the sister of **Willowpaw**

 **QUEENS** **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **Icetail  
Icetail **is a sleek white tabby she-cat with a bushy black tail and blue eyes. **Icetail** is sharp-tongued and strong-willed, and never thought, in all her moons, that she would become the mother of two kits. **Icetail** is quite independent, and raising a family was never a priority for her. She'd much rather be out and about, hunting or fighting for her Clan. Still, she does love her kits very much – She just finds the life of a Queen to be extremely boring  
She is the daughter of **Thornwhisker** and **Thrushfoot** , and is the sister of **Snowflower**. She is mates with **Moonstar** , and is the mother of **Beetlekit** and **Nightkit**. She is the aunt of **Willowpaw** and **Honeypaw**

 **Larksong  
** **Larksong** is a pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly and forepaws with blue eyes. **Larksong** has a silver tongue and is able to charm her way out of pretty much anything. She knows what to say, when it say it, and how to say it. She is often very calm and collected, and usually plays the part of a diplomat in tense situations  
She is the daughter of **Sandclaw** and **Mousestep** , and is the sister of **Bramblefoot**. She is mates with **Rushwing** , and is the mother of **Dewkit** , **Silverkit** , and **Squirrelkit**

 **Rainpelt  
** **Rainpelt** is a blue-eyed dark blue-grey tabby she-cat with dark grey mottled stripes and a lighter blue-grey chest, underbelly, and toes. **Rainpelt** is technically old enough to join the Elders, but she prefers the atmosphere of the Nursery, so she resides as the oldest Queen there. **Rainpelt** acts as the Clan's collective mother, and if you have a problem or an issue, **Rainpelt** is always the cat to talk to, as she is willing to listen and give advice to anyone. She might not be able to fight or hunt for her Clan like she did when she was younger, but she's certainly helping out in another way  
She is the daughter of **Brackenwing** and **Maplestar** , and is the sister of **Thrushfoot**. She is mates with **Pinefall** , and is the mother of **Lightpetal** and **Leopardnose**. She is the aunt of **Snowflower** and **Icetail** , and is the great-aunt of **Willowpaw** and **Honeypaw** , and **Beetlekit** and **Nightkit**

 **KITS** **(younger than six moons)**

 **Dewkit  
Dewkit **is a blue-eyed light grey tabby tom with darker ear-tips, legs, and tail with white toes and nose blaze. **Dewkit** is grumpy and sarcastic, often times rolling his eyes at his siblings' antics. Still, he has his own kit-like side to him, and all you have to do is toss a moss-ball his way and he's happy. He likes to act more mature for his age, since he's the eldest kit of the litter and thus feels like he should be the self-proclaimed "leader" of their ragtag group  
He is the son of **Rushwing** and **Larksong** , and is the sister of **Silverkit** and **Squirrelkit**

 **Silverkit  
Silverkit** is an amber-eyed light silver-grey tabby she-cat with darker speckles and a white chest, underbelly, tail, and paws. Still young and fresh out of the Nursery, there's not much **Silverkit** knows about the world. She is often posing questions to every single cat she meets, and although her curious nature is endearing, it can get a little annoying after a while, especially if you're with her all day like her siblings are  
She is the daughter of **Rushwing** and **Larksong** , and is the sister of **Dewkit** and **Squirrelkit**

 **Squirrelkit  
Squirrelkit **is a fluffy ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Excitable and bouncy, **Squirrelkit** is eager to prove his worth as a Warrior. He might be young, but he's quite feisty and loves to play-wrestle with his denmates. He is often tumbling around and getting underneath the whole Clan's paws, but there's no doubt that this ginger tom kit has plenty of energy to spare  
He is the son of **Rushwing** and **Larksong** , and is the brother of **Dewkit** and **Silverkit**

 **Beetlekit  
Beetlekit **is a dark gray tom with a brown muzzle and chest and speckles on his back with amber eyes. **Beetlekit** is **Nightkit's** partner-in-crime, and the two are often getting into all sorts of mischief together. The two brothers make an amusing, and almost unstoppable, pair. However, **Beetlekit** is a bit more logical in the way he goes about things – For example, he will rarely ever do anything that could possibly jeopardize them, or get them into too much trouble. He is basically **Nightkit's** common sense when he doesn't use it  
He is the son of **Moonstar** and **Icetail** , and is the brother of **Nightkit**

 **Nightkit  
Nightkit **is a yellow-eyed black tom with a dark grey muzzle, chest, underbelly, hindlegs, paws, and tail-tip and has white markings around his eyes, nose, tail-tip and toes. Adventurous and ambitious, **Nightkit** is a bit of a troublemaker in the sense that he's always trying to sneak out of camp in order to explore. He has a very bright, inquisitive personality, and sees the world with a kit-like wonder. He and his brother, **Beetlekit** , are often seen together having fun. However, **Nightkit** is a bit more impulsive and bold in his decisions, and so his brother often times has to reel him back in before he gets too out of control  
He is the son of **Moonstar** and **Icetail** , and is the brother of **Beetlekit**

 **ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

 **Mothflight  
Mothflight **is a golden-brown tabby she-cat with a white chest blaze and toes and green eyes. **Mothflight** is someone who just loves to reminisce in nostalgia. She is getting quite old and can sometimes get a little senile, so her denmates, **Thornwhisker** and **Blacktooth** , are often times keeping a watchful eye on her, just in case. However, **Mothflight** does have her brilliant moments as well - She can spin a wonderful, exciting story, whether it be true or not, and often times **Mothflight** is the cat to go to for rumors and gossip  
She is the daughter of **Spiderstrike** and **Dovefur** , and is the sister of **Thornwhisker** and **Weaselfur**. She is mates with **Crowblaze** , and is the mother of **Owleyes** , **Lizardfang** , and **Smokepelt**. She is the grandmother of **Toadpaw** and **Redpaw**. She is the aunt of **Snowflower** , **Icetail** , **Rushwing** , **Ivylight** , and **Russetshine** , and is the great-aunt of **Willowpaw** , **Honeypaw** , **Beetlekit** , **Nightkit** , **Dewkit** , **Silverkit** , and **Squirrelkit**

 **Thornwhisker  
Thornwhisker **is an amber-eyed dark russet-brown tom with a light tan muzzle, chest, underbelly and paws with black mottled tabby stripes. **Thornwhisker** knows he has paid his dues to his Clan, and so he feels perfectly fine lazing about, relaxing all day, and having the apprentices do all the work for him. He has a humorous personality, and his good-natured attitude makes him a popular cat to talk to. He was previously an amazing hunter, and so he sometimes likes to show the kits how to scent prey  
He is the son of **Spiderstrike** and **Dovefur** , and is the brother of **Mothflight** and **Weaselfur**. He is mates with **Thrushfoot** , and is the father of **Snowflower** and **Icetail**. He is the grandfather of **Willowpaw** , **Honeypaw,** **Beetlekit** , and **Nightkit**. He is the uncle of **Owleyes** , **Lizardfang** , **Smokepelt** , **Rushwing** , **Ivylight** , and **Russetshine** , and is the great-uncle of **Toadpaw** , **Redpaw** , **Dewkit** , **Silverkit** , and **Squirrelkit**

 **Blacktooth  
Blacktooth **is a fluffy dark grey tom with darker speckles and bright amber eyes. **Blacktooth** is as serious and unassuming as he was when he was younger. He has always been an independent cat, and so having nothing to do all day makes him feel useless - after all, idle paws are the Dark Forest's playthings. Although he might be a little grumpy now and again, **Blacktooth** still likes to help out around the camp as much as he can, even if it's something as tiny as patching a hole in the warrior's den  
He is the son of **Tigerflame** and **Spottedflower** , and is the brother of **Pinefall**. He is mates with **Quailfeather** , and is the father of **Clovercloud**. He is the grandfather of **Toadpaw** and **Redpaw**. He is the uncle of **Lightpetal** and **Leopardnose**

* * *

Rejoice! The ShadowClan allegiances are up! Truth be told, I actually had a lot more fun making up ShadowClan than I did for ThunderClan ^^"

So, my question for you all is: _**Who is your favorite ShadowClan cat so far? Who is your least favorite?  
**_ I had a lot of fun thinking up Mossberry & Mothflight's personalities. They're both a little off their rockers, but that's exactly why I love them! And we'll definitely be seeing more of them all in upcoming chapters!


	3. Prologue

Finally, here is the prologue for _Rising Dawn_! We're going to be seeing some familiar faces in this chapter, so hopefully you guys will be able to tell who is who! I know I'm super excited to really start this story, so be sure to leave a review so I can see if you guys would like to read more or not~ Thank you!

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _They were surrounded by_ shimmering darkness, a darkness that twirled with softly lit stars. It dotted the grass upon which they sat, the sky which stretched high above them in an eternal night, and even sparkled in the trickling pool they were circled around quietly, like young warriors serving their first silent vigil. There was a certain tension in the air - Not heavy or soured, but filled with anticipation.

 _"Will it be much longer?"_ A starry-pelted silver tabby tom grumbled, shifting impatiently and watching the placid pool with clouded blue eyes.

 _"Patience, Jayfeather,"_ Replied a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a soft voice, _"It will happen soon."_

Her mysterious and vague answer was obviously not taken well by the blind Medicine Cat, Jayfeather, who only offered a snort in response. He knew that Spottedleaf had to be just as impatient as he was - After all, this prophecy had been foretold ages before she had even been born, and she had been waiting for this moment for moons upon moons upon moons. She was practically all but completely faded, as her memory was nearly forgotten by the living Clans, but she was hanging on with tooth and claw just to witness this momentous occasion.

 _"How will we know if we have chosen the right cat? We have given her amazing powers, but will she use them correctly?"_ This time, it was a fiery-furred tom who spoke. He glanced at Spottedleaf in question, who only meowed, _"We will have to wait and see, Firestar."_

Suddenly, the starry pool gave a shudder, causing a ripple effect to disturb the clear water's surface. Immediately, all the StarClan cats came closer, and watched as a scene of a she-cat kitting in the ThunderClan nursery came flickering onto the water. They could see a dark tortoiseshell she-cat, her mouth open in a silent yowl, convulsing on a bed of moss. An almost identical tortoiseshell she-cat was huddled over her, her jaw moving in order to whisper quiet words of encouragement to the birthing feline. With bated breath, the StarClan cats could see two slimy bundles being brought into the world, their eyes shut tight and their tiny mewls bouncing off the nursery's bramble walls.

 _"There she is."_ Spottedleaf whispered fondly, her gaze never parting from one of the kits, _"The daughter of StarClan."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a shadowy clearing,_ far, far away from the peaceful hunting grounds of StarClan, another group of cats were gathered around a pool which reflected a scarlet color like blood. Darkness swirled about them, but there were no stars to light their paths - just an endless trail of shadows that tugged and pulled at their mangy pelts like claws. The dark, looming trees surrounding them seemed to stretch high above them, farther than any of their eyes could see. It was eerily silent, save for the gentle trickle of blood pouring down a pile of bones to the pool below.

 _"This is taking too long,"_ A dark tabby tom with a scar across his nose rolled his bright amber eyes, _"We have to act quickly before those StarClan cats learn of our plans."_

 _"Worry not, Tigerstar. Those goody little felines won't know what hit them,"_ Another dark brown tom with a ragged, scarred pelt let out a sinister purr.

Brokenstar had been the first of the Dark Forest warriors to catch wind of the ancient prophecy. And through his "sources", he had learned about StarClan's plan to fulfill that prophecy at last by gifting a special little warrior with "powers of light" - whatever the heck that meant. So, of course, Brokenstar naturally concocted his own scheme to finally, once and for all, get his revenge against StarClan, and all those cats who denied him the right of being a true leader. Finally, after all these moons, he would be able to see his enemies burn right in front of him

 _"Look! It's happening!"_ Hissed a dark gray-and-black tabby tom, who was immediately hushed by Tigerstar.

The Dark Forest cats shuffled closer to the blood pool, peering cautiously down into the liquid, which was now reflecting a scene of a she-cat giving birth to kits in the ShadowClan nursery. Some of the cats sneered as they watched the Medicine Cat help deliver two little kits, still blind and deaf, into the world. Immediately, they could tell which of the kits to gift with their dark powers in order to combat the light which the StarClan cats ignited.

 _"Go and extinguish StarClan's light,"_ Brokenstar chuckled darkly, _"Our son of the Dark Forest."_

* * *

See? Familiar faces~ And they may or may not be making appearances in later chapters, too. I guess you guys will just have to keep on reading in order to find out!

So, my question for all you guys is: **_Who do you think is the daughter of StarClan? Who do you think is the son of the Dark Forest?  
_** Honestly, I think that's a pretty easy question, especially if you read through the allegiances ^^" Still, if you guys answer correctly, I will be sure to give you a virtual cookie! Yay!

The first chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the first chapter of _Rising Dawn_! If you've read the Prologue, then you already know that both StarClan and the Dark Forest have chosen two cats to give special powers to in order to fulfill an ancient prophecy. So dramatic. With that said, on with the story!

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _It was bright. Very bright._ That was the first thing she noticed when her eyes first opened. Her brilliant sky blue gems were as wide as pools as she gazed around her home - ThunderClan's nursery - and taking in every little detail she possibly could, from the mossy nests lined with downy feathers to the small cracks of sunhigh sunlight seeping through the brambles and leaves of the den's walls. She could feel a sheltering warmth behind her, and, glancing back curiously, found a pretty she-cat with dark fur dappled with ginger, brown and white laying on her side. Staring up, Dawnkit realized the tortoiseshell queen was staring right back at her with bright green eyes with shone with warmth.

"Well hello there, Dawnkit. I see you've finally opened your eyes," The she-cat purred fondly. Dawnkit felt a bubble of excitement rise up in her. She immediately knew who this she-cat was - It was her mother!

"Now we just have to wait for little Skykit to open her eyes as well. Then you two can go outside the nursery and explore the camp. Won't that be fun?" Poppyheart murmured gently, her feathery tail resting atop a slumbering bundle of silver-blue fur curled delicately next to her stomach.

Dawnkit blinked at the mound of fur. So that was her sister, huh? Dawnkit wondered if they looked alike. Did they have the same tabby fur mottled with pale silver stripes? The same black-tipped tail? The same little black nose?

Dawnkit's blue eyes flickered towards the exit to the den - a small, brightly lit hole blooming with a ring of sunlight circled around it. Outside, if she listened hard enough, she could hear the sounds of everyday camp life happening outside. She could smell the fresh scent of the forest breezing through the camp, bringing with it a tangy scent of upcoming rain. She looked longingly towards the exit, but her sister shifting in her sleep caught the ginger she-kit's attention again, and her gaze softened.

Although the prospect of exploring the ThunderClan camp was tempting, Dawnkit felt more compelled to stay by her sleeping sister's side than to go off on her own. Huddling down next to Skykit, who was snoring peacefully, Dawnkit rested her small head atop her white-kissed paws, gazing intently at her littermate. _'I'll wait for you, Skykit. You take as much time as you need to open your eyes. The camp can wait.'_ Dawnkit thought to herself, before closing her own eyes and settling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _A few sunrises later, Skykit_ finally opened her eyes. Dawnkit immediately bounced at her sister's side, brimming with energy. In the few days that had passed, the fluffy ginger tabby had learned all about the joy of talking, and was using it excessively whenever she had the chance to, "Isn't the nursery great, Skykit? And now that you've opened your eyes, we can go outside and see the ThunderClan camp together!" Dawnkit gushed eagerly.

However, Skykit only looked around with a confused look on her face. _I don't understand,_ she thought.

"Well, that over there is Specklefur. She's sleeping right now - she's been doing that a lot lately - because she's going to be having kits soon! Just like us! And Poppyheart says that we'll be able to play with them!" Dawnkit explained, that bright light in her blue eyes never dying, even as Skykit turned to look at her with a blank look.

Poppyheart looked up from her nest near the back of the dimly lit den, having just stopped midlick of cleaning her dappled fur, "Don't overwhelm your sister too much, Dawnkit. Remember it's her first time seeing everything."

Dawnkit nodded in understanding, "Oh, sorry..." She chuckled sheepishly, not realizing that she had gotten a bit carried away.

The small silver tabby blinked her cloudy pale blue eyes, her gaze never faltering from where Dawnkit was standing. She hadn't even spared a glance towards where Specklefur was laying - not even when Dawnkit had motioned with her fluffy tail towards the young queen. It was because everything surrounding her was dark. Skykit blinked, just to make sure her eyes were, indeed, open as they said. But then why did she still not see anything?

 _Is everything supposed to be this dark?_ Skykit wondered to herself.

"What do you mean, Skykit? It's not dark in here - It's bright! See? Look outside - It's sunhigh!" Dawnkit playfully nudged the paler she-cat, thinking her sister was only joking around. Meanwhile, Poppyheart's ears pricked up in alert at what Dawnkit had said.

The tortoiseshell queen cautiously rose to her paws, "Skykit, love, can you look at me?" She asked softly. Skykit, having heard the voice of her mother, turned to look at her. Poppyheart gave an involuntary shiver at the sight of her daughter's misty blue eyes, but tried to stay positive. She gestured with a silent swipe of her tail for Dawnkit to move over to the other side of the den. Then, she instructed, "Skykit, can you look back at Dawnkit now?" Her voice was a bit higher pitched than earlier, fearing for the worst result for this simple test.

Skykit turned back to look at where Dawnkit had previously been standing, having not sensed or heard her sister moving around, and Poppyheart's heart sunk. _'Great StarClan, she's blind, isn't she?'_ Poppyheart stifled a gasp.

"Skykit? I'm over here now, silly!" Dawnkit, still blissfully unaware of her sister's impairment, let out a small _mrrow_ of amusement, which caused Skykit to follow Dawnkit's voice to where she was standing.

Skykit wore a look of utter confusion. _I can't see you, Dawnkit...?_ Skykit thought to herself.

"Yes, you can! You're looking right at me!" The ginger she-cat purred.

At this, Poppyheart swiftly swooped in, in order to explain carefully, "Dawnkit," She started, "Skykit can't see you. She can't see me. She can't see the nursery - She can't see... anything," It pained her to say the words, but her kits had to know the truth, "She is blind."

"What? That's not fair!" Dawnkit huffed out.

Poppyheart swept her kits up with her tail, pulling them closer to her body to share in her warmth. She agreed with Dawnkit. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Skykit, who would never grow up to be a warrior. Poppyheart wished she could take the blindness away from her kit somehow, but she knew it was fruitless. Her beloved kit was stuck with this struggle, and she would have to overcome it. The tortoiseshell she-cat gently licked her blind daughter's head with her tongue. Even if Skykit was blind - even if the other cats didn't accept her or understand her - Poppyheart would support her no matter what. She just hoped their father would feel the same way.

Dawnkit squirmed lightly, "Aren't we going to see the camp now? You said we could when Skykit opened her eyes!" Thinking back to what her mother had just said, the small tabby then added quickly, "I'll describe everything to Skykit - _everything_! Even down to the number of leaves on the ground - I promise I'll describe it all!"

However, Poppyheart was reluctant, "Perhaps tomorrow, little one."

The idea of her precious kit being cursed with blindness haunted her well into the night. As those around her slept peacefully, and as the moon outside rose higher and higher in the dark navy blue sky, Poppyheart had nothing but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that simply wouldn't go away. She would have to tell the Clan about it - especially Dappleleaf. And Sunstar would have to know as well. After all, Skykit was his daughter as much as she was Poppyheart's. But how would the others react? Would they shun her darling kit? Demean her and tell her she wasn't worthy to be a warrior?

Poppyheart's tired eyes fluttered down to gaze upon her daughters, laying side by side and sleeping. She felt a tug at her heartstrings as she watched them. She knew that Dawnkit wouldn't let anything bad happen to Skykit. She just knew it.

* * *

Yay! First chapter is finally up! So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? It's a little rushed, but I really wanted to jump right in and explore the dynamics between Dawnkit and Skykit right off the bat.

So, my question to you guys is: _**How are you liking Dawnkit so far? Skykit? Poppyheart?**_

The next chapter will be up soon! Reviews and critiques are always welcome as well! Thank you all for reading ^^


End file.
